


Hee hee

by Brismonte



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Casa encantada, Collen extraña a Rick, Collen y Rick sentados en un banco, En realidad en un techo en este caso, Fluff, Geraint da asco como siempre, Halloween, Hay que asustar a Arthmael, Jared en camisón, Lo siento mucho se me ha ido la flapa, M/M, Michael Jackson se ha colado en el fic, Rick extraña a Collen, igual los personajes son un poco ooc lo siento, ketchup
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brismonte/pseuds/Brismonte
Summary: Es Halloween y con ello llega un pequeño respiro para la vida estudiantil, además de un pequeño negocio. Les han pagado a nuestros queridos piratas por lograr asustar a Arthmael y mientras lo intentan, Collen y Rick recuperan el tiempo perdido.





	Hee hee

**Author's Note:**

> Contiene Spoilers de Ladrones de Libertad

—Rapunzel, Rapunzel, deja caer tu larga melena —canta Jared al Walkie-Talkie mientras todos observamos la ventana del segundo piso, las luces están apagadas y ni siquiera sabemos si ella aún está despierta. Jared debe pensar lo mismo que yo, porque se guarda el walkie en el bolsillo y se gira hacia nosotros—. Creo que no va a bajar.

Ante sus palabras Nadim mira al suelo y ya puedo vislumbrar el comienzo de un puchero, por lo que pongo la mano sobre su hombro y le sonrío en cuanto capto su atención.

—Hace falta más que la noche y la ira de su padre para que Kay se raje.

Segundos después la ventana se abre y una cuerda de mantas es lanzada, cayendo por ella con la gracia de una experta está Kay. Nadim vuelve a sonreír.

—Vaya, parece que me he equivocado, no eres Rapunzel. Chicos, casa equivocada.

—Hola a ti también, Jared.

—¿Dónde está tu disfraz de sirena? Dime que lo que llevas puesto no es un camisón.

—Mi padre me quitó el disfraz nada más verlo, lo siento.

Jared parece que ha comido un limón rancio y Rick tiene que sujetarlo del brazo antes de que se cuele en la casa para gritarle a Geraint qué cojones hace arruinándole la idea de ir disfrazados todos del mismo tema: éramos la tripulación de un barco y Kay nuestra sirena, ahora nos hemos quedado sin elemento mágico. 

Nuestro capitán deja de fruncir el ceño y repasa el pijama de Kay varias veces antes de mirarnos a todos y asentir para sí mismo.

—Chicos, cambio de planes, Kay ahora es una pirata.

Cada uno de los presentes intentamos expresar nuestro desconcierto sin hacer mucho ruido, aún seguimos al lado de la casa de Kay y con la ventana de su habitación abierta no podemos saber si Geraint podrá oírnos o no.

—Sí, Nadim, tú serás el capitán —más gestos y aspavientos de toda la tripulación—. Toma mi sombrero. Kay, sígueme a la furgo, vamos a cambiarnos de ropa.

Y sin darnos tiempo a formular ninguna pregunta se mete arrastrando a la pobre chica al maletero.

* * *

—Tío, eres un puto genio —logra decir Sabir entre risas al ver a Jared salir con el camisón. No es tan delgado como Kay por lo que le queda algo apretado.

Nadim a su lado no sabe si mirar a su mejor amigo echándose kétchup en el pecho (Yo cada día flipo más con mis amigos, de verdad) o a su novia con un disfraz de pirata varias tallas más grande y con un sonrojo que compite con el color del bote de Jared. Yo tengo que mirar varias veces la escena para cerciorarme de que es real y no un sueño loco que estoy teniendo por dormirme mientras leía (otra vez).

—¿De qué se supone que vas? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño por el estropicio que le está haciendo a la ropa.

—¡Soy un fantasma! 

—¿Y el kétchup?

—Mi herida mortal, me ensartaron con una espada o cualquier otra mierda afilada. Mola, ¿eh?

Me giro hacia Kay dándole una mirada de  «¿Te lo puedes creer?»  y ella responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—Odiaba ese camisón.

Sabir sigue desternillándose camino a la parte de alante de la furgoneta y nos hace un gesto para que subamos. Jared se sube delante y el resto entramos detrás, quedándose Kay sobre el regazo de Nadim y yo con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Rick. Normalmente cuando vamos más de cinco unos cuantos acaban en el maletero, pero ya que solo somos nosotros nos apañamos así. 

Mientras Sabir conduce yo recuerdo el plan: Hay una fiesta al final de la calle Silfos, el resto de la tripulación ya está allí y en cuanto nos deje Sabir en nuestro verdadero destino irá con ellos. Su misión es localizar a Arthmael y convencerle de ir a la casa abandonada de la calle Granth. Nos han pagado una generosa cantidad de dinero (no podemos decir el nombre de quién fue, lo siento) por hacer que el rey del campus se cague de miedo. Para ello la casa abandonada es perfecta, no había nadie que nos viese entrar por la puerta trasera para hacerle unas pequeñas modificaciones y si los vecinos notaban los ruidos al ser tan cercanos al 31 de octubre… Bueno, la historia se cuenta sola.  
No sé cuánta gente odia a Arthmael, ¿pero que quiera verle gritar y correr en círculos? al menos medio campus. 

Rick me rodea la cintura con su brazo y gira la cabeza para posar un beso sobre mi sien, sonrío. Hace días que no podemos vernos, las clases ocupan casi todo mi tiempo libre y cuando por fin puedo él tiene que trabajar. Intento no distraerle mucho, trabajar y estudiar a la vez es agotador. Es por eso que a veces me quedo esperándolo en su cuarto, le pongo el calentador para que pueda ducharse en cuanto llegue y espero ayudando con todo lo que puedo. A veces cuando llega es tan tarde que me he dormido, pero cuando no es así nos abrazamos en la cama y comento mi día con voz suave, acariciando su cabello y escuchando sus respuestas de monosílabos hasta que consigue dormir.   
Ignoro el comentario que Sabir nos hace sobre parecernos a una vieja pareja de casados y me acomodo más contra mi novio, después de tanto tiempo se siente muy bien estar a su lado en otro lugar que no sea agotados en la cama.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino miro la sucia y oxidada valla a través de la ventana. Había sido construida en los 50 y había sido habitada durante veinte años, nadie la compró y fue deteriorándose hasta ahora, las plantas y animales salvajes fueron sus únicos habitantes. Pero ahora eso solo es estético, si subes al segundo piso puedes ir con la seguridad de que no te tragará el suelo (a no ser…) y que no hay ninguna pieza de metal oxidada de la que pillar el tétanos, los únicos fantasmas que puede haber somos nosotros, accionando diferentes mecanismos que mueven partes de la casa y muñecos. 

Jared nos dijo con una sonrisa en cuanto la acabamos que si logramos nuestro cometido podemos usarlo como publicidad y ganar dinero con nuestra casa encantada. Puede que en principio parezca que está siendo un jodido ambicioso, pero en realidad sé que lo dice por Kay, Rick y Owen, necesitan todo el dinero posible para salir de sus casas y cuando eres un estudiante conseguir un buen trabajo es… difícil.

Me quito el cinturón y salgo tras Rick. Kay baja después de nosotros colocándose el pañuelo sobre la cabeza. En cuanto Jared llega a la puerta un sonido nos paraliza, tardo un segundo en darme cuenta de que son nuestros teléfonos, es del grupo donde está toda la tripulación y todos nos hemos puesto el mismo tono de notificación: Michael Jackson diciendo su famoso  hee hee,  debo admitir que cuando Jared nos dijo que era un buen sonido para mantenernos pendientes del teléfono y de paso asustar a Arthmael si está cerca no me lo tomé muy en serio, pero ahora con este ambiente y la sorpresa… digamos que me puso los pelos de punta.

—Owen dice que Arthmael acaba de dejar la fiesta, viene con un grupo grande —se ríe Jared—. Tenemos que darnos prisa y ponernos en nuestros puestos. Kay, a la escalera; Nadim, tú asegúrate de que ninguna puerta o ventana se abre cuando estén dentro y sígueles por el pasillo que hay tras la pared falsa; Collen, Rick, vosotros quedaos sobre el falso techo de la cocina, quiero que seáis el mejor  Poltergeist  que se ha visto, como os pille dándoos el lote os váis a enterar. Yo voy a mi puesto en la habitación, ¿alguna pregunta? 

Nadim levanta la mano.

—¿Y si se acojona demasiado? ¿Aún no puedo abrir las puertas?

—Solo cuando yo dé la señal.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa.

—¿No confías en mi capacidad de ver cuándo las cosas se han ido de las manos?

—Tengo dudas.

—¡Hasta la enana confía en mí!

—Bueno…

—¿¡Tú también!? ¡Collen! ¡Rick! ¡Decidles que se equivocan!

Lo que nos faltaba.

—Arthmael llegará en cualquier momento —interrumpe Rick la discusión posando una mano sobre mi hombro y empujando débilmente hacia delante.   
  
Entramos en la casa y pronto nos separamos. La casa debió ser preciosa en su época, porque aunque esté medio destrozada sigue manteniendo una belleza etérea. La cocina mantiene varios muebles podridos que ahora no son más que las macetas de la maleza que se ha hecho paso. La mesa está tirada en el suelo y le falta una pata, tampoco hay sillas a la vista, da igual cuantas veces haya pasado por aquí, no puedo evitar pensar en qué pasó. Quiénes vivieron aquí, cómo lo hicieron, qué fue de ellos.

Paso mis dedos por la pared, acariciando el papel arrancado y la madera de debajo, pensando que igual si arranco lo que queda encuentro una puerta a otro mundo. Con una sonrisa me acerco al hueco de la chimenea, sin importarme lo más mínimo que mi disfraz se llene de ceniza. Empujo la pared falsa de ladrillo de la derecha para dar lugar a un hueco más grande con unas escaleras que llevan al techo. Rick enciende la linterna del móvil e ilumina el camino, nos hemos asegurado de que los pasadizos sean seguros, pero tampoco quiero confiarme y acabar cayendo por las escaleras por pisar mal.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra posición oímos el  hee hee  de nuestros teléfonos y suponemos que Arthmael ha llegado con los demás. Rick se sienta a mi lado y me agarra de la muñeca, acariciando patrones con sus dedos.

—Te he echado de menos —susurra, y debe de ser por el lugar en el que estamos que sus palabras suenan más altas y con eco de lo que deberían.

—Yo también —le respondo, inclinándome hacia delante para darle un beso.

Sus labios son suaves contra los míos, su mano libre acaricia mi barbilla y me acerca más. No sabéis cuánto tiempo llevamos sin podernos dar un buen beso, algo más que un roce de labios. Le he extrañado tanto que su roce es como fuego y pronto estoy sentado en su regazo, se siente como la primera vez, solo que no estoy llorando. Cada día me creo un poco más que esto es real y que Rick no va a desaparecer, que no va a cambiar de idea.

En algún momento de nuestra sesión de besos, cuando sus brazos de tinta se adentran debajo de mi camisa, escuchamos ruidos de gente corriendo y tenemos que separarnos a regañadientes. Arthmael ha entrado a la cocina arrastrando a una Lynne que tiene que esforzarse por no poner los ojos en blanco y con Samira y Fausto detrás. Les observamos divertidos entre las tablas del suelo y nos preparamos para la acción.

Arthmael ya está asustado, se nota por como mira de un lado a otro con rapidez, parando siempre unos segundos sobre Lynne para asegurarse si está bien. Su disfraz de rey está algo sucio y lleno de telarañas, su corona la lleva Lynne, quien ahora que me fijo también va de Rey, solo que el personaje de Star Wars. A Samira se la ve bastante divertida de la situación y Fausto parece bastante nervioso. 

—¿Habéis visto a dónde se fueron Ivy y Ariadne? Desaparecieron cuando empezamos a correr por las escaleras —Qué curioso, nunca pensamos que podría pasar esto, aunque tampoco habíamos planeado que viniera un grupo tan grande.

—No te preocupes, hermanito. Saldrán las primeras de aquí, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de nuestro rey aquí presente.

Decido tomarme eso como una señal y tiro de una palanca que abre varios cajones de la encimera. Arthmael grita en cuanto un cajón le roza la cadera y poco le falta para saltar a los brazos de Lynne. Puedo sentir a Rick sonreír y tirar de otra palanca, cerrando la puerta de golpe, yo me preparo para tirar del mecanismo que encenderá la chimenea y justo cuando estoy cerrando los dedos sobre la madera un sonido suena entre los pequeños gritos de susto:

Hee hee. 

Lo siguiente que pasa sucede demasiado rápido, escucho varios gritos y entre empujones logran abrir la puerta de la habitación y salir corriendo, creo que escucho decir a Lynne antes de desaparecer por el pasillo un:

—¿¡Ese era Michael Jackson!?

Vuelven a sonar los teléfonos dos veces más y me giro a Rick, que intenta contener su risa, yo aún sigo algo perdido con lo que acaba de suceder, no me lo esperaba para nada. Levanto mi teléfono para leer los mensajes y enarco una ceja a mi novio en cuanto leo lo que ha pasado.

** Rick: ** Ni Ivy ni Ariadne están.

** Jared: ** Escaparon por la ventana del segundo piso, estaban Clarence y Hazan esperando fuera. No quiero escuchar ni una palabra.

** Tayeb: ** Perfecto, Sabir me debe veinte pavos.  
  
—Mandaste el mensaje a propósito para que se fuesen antes, ¿verdad?

Él sonríe como el pillo que es.

—Qué puedo decir, me gustaba más la actividad que estábamos haciendo antes.

No puedo evitar reírme.

—Sabes que tenemos que ir a la fiesta de la calle Silfos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que nunca se presentó la tripulación completa, ¿cierto?

—Ya, y Jared aún tiene que avisar a Sabir para que venga con el coche, yo creo que tenemos unos veinte minutos que aprovechar aquí.

—Podemos decir que estábamos celebrando el éxito de la casa encantada, yo vi a Arthmael bastante asustado.

—Me parece una gran idea —murmura antes de atacar mis labios.

Decir que le extrañé es quedarme corto.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holii, muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero que os haya gustado! :)


End file.
